memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Roy
|position = Commanding officer |posting = |rank = |status = Active (2414) |marital = Romantic with Chase Wallace (2414) Married to Chase Wallace (2417) |relative = Elizabeth Marcus Alexandria Dalton }} Jon "Crash" Roy was the commanding officer of the starship in 2414. Biography Crash was born in 2384 in rural Illinois. His mother was a lieutenant commander at Starfleet Medical. Crash never knew his father, through whispers he later learned his father may have been part of Section 31. He was accepted to Starfleet Academy after graduating high school at 17. Starting off in Starfleet Crash originally wanted to be a pilot, and was quite skilled, during his first year he met Noiba Marcus, who was a Tal Shiar operative genetically altered to appear to be a Joined Trill. During their first year, they became romantic, but halfway through his second year at the academy, Crash changed his focus from flight to sciences and in the process saw less and less of her. In addition to four years at the academy he took three extra years of science training outside Starfleet before his first posting as science officer aboard the starship . Later that year, during a training exercise a console exploded killing the captain and first officer. With no clear chain of command laid out, Crash assumed command and returned the vessel to Earth. Shortly later he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given permanent command of the Accra. Tragedy strikes During a patrol of the neutral zone the Accra was set upon and subsequently destroyed by a group of Romulan Warbirds. Most of the crew survived in escape pods for nearly a week until a rescue ship arrived. An inquiry was done by Command and found that Crash was in no way responsible for the loss of the ship, and he was granted a new command, the starship . He received special dispensation to rename the vessel to -D by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. The was under Crash's command for nearly a year, without incident, when the ship was scheduled to be decommissioned. To replace the Accra, Crash began overseeing a new ship project, out of it came the . Service aboard the Spitfire Starfleet Command and the Federation Council deeply opposed the vessel that came out of the Spitfire project. In order to keep the Spitfire out of the action, it was assigned to routine patrols in vague sectors, until the Council ordered its decommissioning. During the year on the Spitfire, Crash and Noiba reunited from the academy. They practically overnight rekindled their relationship, about a month before the Spitfire was decommissioned Crash proposed to Noiba, to which was not only rejected, but she ran away after revealing she was a Romulan Tal Shiar agent. Crash found out later she gave birth to a half human girl after the ships decommissioning and he was teaching at the academy. Teaching at the Academy After the Spitfire, Command was reluctant to assign Crash a new command, so he picked up a position teaching at the academy. Crash taught Particle Physics and Temporal Theory for 3 semesters''. Halfway through his second semester, he requested a temporary command to fly into Romulan space to a colony world, Allini, to try and find his daughter Elizabeth. After arriving at the Allini system Crash learned that Noiba's brother had lost custody of her and that Noiba herself was now dead. Killed in action. From there he went back up to the where he had a team hack into the database of the colony administration. From there he learned she had been taken to Rator III pending a foster family assignment. Using a diplomatic channel aboard the ''Columbia to arrange a meeting on Rator between Crash and the social worker. After conceding to Romulan oversight, it was agreed that Crash could have custody of Elizabeth, especially since they really didn't have anywhere to send her. The Arcadia Project After 3 semesters of teaching at the academy Crash was offered an opportunity to get another command, and he took it and began overseeing the project, along with Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn of restoring a to service. The task took eleven months, and when it was competed, he was given command of the vessel. Personal relationships Noiba Marcus Crash and Noiba were romantic during their time in the academy, but lost touch after they were assigned to differing posts. When Noiba was assigned as Crash's first officer on the Spitfire they rekindled thier relationship, and eventually considered marriage, but before that happened Noiba revealed she was a Romulan, and later ran off with their unborn baby girl. She was later killed in action on her warbird in combat with the , sparking a rivalry between Crash and the Enterprise's Shon. Chase Wallace Crash met Chase when she was a cadet at the academy, although not in his classes. He felt an immediate attraction to her, but she was a cadet and he a professor so he chose not to act on it. One night while they were talking to each other they had a moment, but Crash never made anything of it. When he saw her name as a nominee for his new first officer, he accepted her nomination, and now that she wasn't a cadet, made a move and found out she felt the same. They are currently in a romantic relationship. Children Elizabeth Marcus Elizabeth was born in late 2410 (exact date unknown) aboard the , a warbird under command of her mother. She never knew her mother however as serving the Tal Shiar always seemed to be more important, and she was primarily raised by her uncle until her father claimed her. When she was 15 she ran away from home on Earth and made her way into Romulan space and joined the Tal Shiar. While working for the Tal Shiar around age 19, she infiltrated the Romulan Republic, and through its diplomatic connections to the Federation, the Federation itself. Where she came into her father, now an Admiral in 2435. KIA after her cover with the Republic was blown. Alexandria Dalton Adopted in 2420 after the disappearance of his biological daughter. Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet admirals